Cinderella
by PinkHeartSakura
Summary: Songfic on Cinderella by Steven Chapman the most touching song ever...


**Ahahaha...oops... I abandoned my Eighth Grade Formal story, didn't I... I'll try to get over my writer's block! Those who haven't read it, please read it!**

**The song is by Steven Chapman. I cried when I listened to this. The artist is a wonderful person...**

**I'm sorry that this isn't very good. I wrote this up while listening to the song on repeat for about 10 minutes, so the quality isn't as good, but I'll edit it later. Just want to get the story up!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

_

* * *

_

She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"

As I turned the key in the lock, I heard the radio on inside, and I smiled, despite the heavy burden of work still on my shoulders. I had to write up a teaching plan for my students, and read through the guide to the next digging site.

I stepped inside, and the first thing I saw was Sakura in her Halloween costume, Cinderella, dancing to whatever was on the radio. When she twirled, she caught sight of me, and ran and hugged my legs. She was, after all only 4.

"Daddy! Daddy! I was invited to the ball at Prince Charming's castle! I need to practice my dancing! Please daddy?" Her huge emerald orbs stared through mine, pleading. But I had so much work to do!

_So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

But I realized that Sakura won't always be here. With a smile, I lifted her onto my feet, and we waltzed all around the house. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Touya grinning from the stairs, and I smiled back. Then,

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

We were eating dinner, and Sakura was telling me about her date to prom, Syaoran. Although Touya was looking a little scary, he sounded like a good guy.

"Daddy! He's a nice guy! I promise you'll be impressed. Do you think I should wear the pink blossom dress Tomoyo made for me?" She said, glowing with joy. Suddenly, she stopped her rambling, and looked into my eyes with nostalgia.

"Daddy, the proms in a week, and I need to practice my dancing!"

I smiled at the familiar words. "I don't know, we're still eating dinner!"

"Oh please, daddy! Please?" she cried, already standing up from the table. She turned on the radio, and pulled me to the family room.

_So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_  
_She will be gone._

So I danced with her, trying to imprint the memory into my head. She won't be here for much longer.

_She came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy please!"_

I just finished my work, when the doorbell rung. I greeted the newcomer. She skipped into the room, and grabbed my hands with excitement. Bringing our hands to her chin, she smiled.

"Daddy, I'm engaged!" she burst out, face flushed. Shyly looking up at me, she continued, "I know the wedding's in six months, but I need to practice my dancing. Please daddy? Please oh please?"

_So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
(even one song)  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

I offered a smile as I twirled her around the room. Tears were pricking in my eyes. This is the last hour before midnight.

And then she'll be gone.

* * *

**Did you like it? Yes? No? Leave a comment/suggestion/flame! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
